No he isn't
by Diamond-Wind
Summary: I saw seifer almasy" "You couldn't have dear.....hes dead."
1. Default Chapter

"Mrs. Yuhn thank you so much for clearing our village free of enemies. Now the children can play out in the streets, and not worry about getting attacked," thanked the mayor of a village on the northern continent.  
  
"It was my pleasure," said a black-haired lady as she put all her reward money in her purse.  
  
"Also for helping so much, go to the local tavern, and order dinner; I'll inform them that I will pay for it," said the mayor, as "Mrs. Yuhn" bowed her apprecation. She waved good-bye, and started down the road.  
  
A few moments later she stood infront of 'Big John's Diner.' She guessed by the name that the restaurant must be owned by a fat guy. She went inside:  
  
Inside was like any other kind of diner: a counter, where the cashier stood. Chairs surronding it, bunches of booths, and a whole bunch of people; percisly truckdrivers.  
  
When she walked inside she took a seat, at a booth all way in the back. There was a light that hung over the table, but it was a little dim.  
  
The women looked at her watch, as it read '6:58.'  
  
'I can't wait to go home. This mission was bougus. I want to go to sleep in my soft confy bed.'  
  
"May I take your order?"  
  
'I gotta look on my schedule to see which train I could take back.'  
  
"Miss," the waitor yelled a little bit louder, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said a lil' embaressed. "Do you have a special," she questioned.  
  
The waitor nodded. "Chicken Soup."  
  
"Great, get me that. The mayor said she'd pay for it."  
  
"I know, she informed me," the waitor said. "To drink," he questioned.  
  
"Surprise me," she said, and the waitor left to get her meal.  
  
Waiting, she drummed her fingers against the table.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of someone running past her, and into the bathroom. The bathroom was right next to her booth.  
  
Moments later a person emerged from the bathroom wiping there mouth. When he walked past the womens table there eyes met for a moment.  
  
'I though he was dead,' she thought to herself.  
  
The guy took a step, then turned around, as the women suddenly became engrossed with her menu. But not for long; her menu was snatched away, as the guy got in her face.  
  
"Trepe," he screamed. He grabbed a handful of her hair, to see if it was real.  
  
"Its real," she said calmly, and removed his hand from her hair.  
  
He took a seat across from her, and rested his head on the table. "Why did you dye your hair black," he questioned.  
  
"Its not permenent, and besides Cid suggested I go undercover."  
  
"Why," he questioned.  
  
"I'll attract to much attention since.........I was one of the,- oh look my dinners here.  
  
She didn't want to continue because she was going to say that she was one of the heros that helped save the world. It would hurt him...probably.  
  
She looked over at him. "Uhhh Seifer," she questioned as her food was placed down. Her drink was a raspberry lemonade. She thanked the waitor, and began to eat.  
  
"What is it," he questioned.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He lifted his head off the table, and ran a hand through his hair. "Nothin," he said simply.  
  
She continued to eat, as if she didn't even acknowledge him there. The thing was, she was waiting to hear the actual truth.  
  
...  
  
Silence passed.  
  
"Aren't you afraid of me," he questioned.  
  
"Nope," she answered simply, still eating.  
  
He rested his head, again on the table. "Why black," he questioned.  
  
"I don't know; I just wanted to try it," she said. "It was this or red,"she finished.  
  
... ... ...  
  
"Why aren't you dead," she questioned dropping her spoon into the bowl.  
  
"I'm supposed to," he questioned with humor in his voice.  
  
"Yes," she exhasterated, "I mean we never heard from you in 6 months."  
  
"I'm supposed to report to 'ya'll'," he said.  
  
"No, but you should atleast have let us know."  
  
"You all wouldn't have cared," he said.  
  
"Some of us do," she said sternfully.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Silence.....  
  
"I'm going to head home, he said standing up. "This hang-over won't get better, if I don't sleep." He began to walk away.  
  
"Seifer," she called out.  
  
He turned around, and acknowledged her.  
  
"I would like to talk again." She looked at him, and waited for a response.  
  
"Sure," he said undoubtfully, "Tomorrow I'll be in Balamb, around noon."  
  
"Alright," she said.  
  
He began to walk away again, until he stopped. He walked back over to her, and kissed her lightly on the cheek whispering something in her ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Train 26, train 26," chanted Quistis as she looked at the signs above the train entrances.  
  
"Quistis," someone called out.  
  
She turned around, and saw that it was Irvine.  
  
"Irvine, hey," she greeted, as he walked over to her.  
  
"What train are you looking for," he questioned.  
  
"Train 26," she said, and instantly Irvine's eyes lit up. "Same train as me," he said with a smirk, "And to think you would have been lost without me."  
  
"Right, right," she said as he grabbed her hand, and guided her through the crowded trainstation.  
  
!@!@!@!@!  
  
They both boarded the crowded train, and luckily found two seats. Irvine took the seat next to the window, and Quistis took the outer seat.  
  
"Why are you out here," she questioned him, taking off her glasses.  
  
"Visiting a old friend," he answered.  
  
"Thats nice," she said putting her glasses in her purse. She yawned.  
  
"You should sleep," he said looking at her; resting his elbow on the window sill.  
  
She nodded, and closed her eyes. In a few seconds she was asleep.  
  
~!!@~~@@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
The next morning Quistis woke up, and got dressed. Since it was Saturday she had time off. She only had one duty to do today: report to Headmaster Cid's office.  
  
She went to the headmasters office, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," she heard, and went inside.  
  
"Morning headmaster," she greeted.  
  
"Good Morning Quistis Trepe," he greeted back. "Everything go well," he questioned.  
  
"Yes, everything went fine,"she said.  
  
"Good, glad to hear."  
  
"Thats all I wanted to know. Dismissed." He went to his paper work.  
  
She stood up. She began to leave. "Oh yeah, headmaster I saw a long- time erm friend,"she said, and turned around.  
  
"Who," he questioned interested.  
  
"Seifer Almasy," she finished.  
  
"You couldn't have dear.....hes dead." 


	2. Chapter 2

"You couldn't have dear.....hes dead."  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
"But sir he was in the diner that I was in," she said, and left.  
  
As she walked down the hall she remembered she was supposed to meet him today in Balamb. "Today I'll know for sure," she said, and went to the Cafeateria to get some breakfast.  
  
When she entered she grabbed a cup of orange juice, and a bagel, and took a seat by herself. She began to eat.  
  
"Hi Quisty," Rinoa greeted as she, and Squall sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey," she greeted back, and took a sip of her orange juice.  
  
"How did your mission go," she questioned, and looked at Squall.  
  
"It was easy, boring, and my hair is dirty blonde," she said.  
  
"I know, its looks kinda nice though," Rinoa said looking at her darkenish hair.  
  
"I don't like it," she said running a hand through her hair. She forgot to put it up in the morning.  
  
"I'm going to get breakfast, said Rinoa as she got up, and went over to the breakfast line.  
  
Quistis turned to Squall, who appeared to be staring of a million, million miles away.  
  
"Squall," she questioned bringing him home.  
  
He looked at her, and acknowledged her.  
  
"I saw your rival, yesterday," she said, and watched the expression on his face change to an angry one.  
  
"Hes dead," he said in an angry whisper.  
  
"NO HE ISN'T," she yelled causing everyone in the cafeteria to look at her. She lowered her voice," I saw him yesterday," she finished.  
  
"Your delusional," he said, as Rinoa came back.  
  
"No he isn't what," she questioned, sitting down.  
  
"Nothin," Quistis said getting up. "I gotta go." She left the cafeteria, and decided to get ready to meet "Dead" Seifer.  
  
!~!~~!~!~~!~  
  
Around noon Quistis sat on the dock of Balamb waiting for Seifer.  
  
She watched the beautiful scenery around her. Seagulls flying by, a perfect sky, and the waves were splashing high, causing her sandeled feet to get wet.  
  
She sat there for a while, and waited.  
  
Half a hour later, she began to get impatient. She knew he wasn't the person to be on time, but a half hour was rediculious.  
  
Suddenly she felt someone sit next to her. She turned her head, and saw that it Seifer.  
  
"Your late," she said taking off her sunglasses.  
  
"I know," he said with his smirk.  
  
"As usual," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"But I'm here, aren't I," he said reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter. He began to light one......  
  
"Please don't," she pleaded putting her hand on the arm that was about to draw the cigarette out of its box.  
  
He looked down at her hand, then defeatedly put them away.  
  
"Everyone says your dead," she blurted out. Well it was the first thing on top of her head.  
  
"I know," he said simply, as if it wasn't a big deal.  
  
"Why do they think that," she questioned.  
  
"Because everyone thought I died the night of that storm a few months back, you remember."  
  
"Oh, and since you probably lived at Fisherman's Horizon, they didn't find you anywhere around." She finally understood,.....she thought.  
  
"Yup," he said.  
  
Silence placed with the moving of the waves.  
  
"I want you to come back to Garden with me,"Quistis said looking at Seifer.  
  
"No," he said taking out the package of cigarettes again. He held it in his hand.  
  
"Please, I want them to know your not dead," she pleaded.  
  
"Tell them yourself," he said pulling one of the cigarette out, but not putting it in his mouth. He just held it.  
  
"They think I'm crazy," she laughed.  
  
"You are," he laughed.  
  
She looked at him, and rolled her eyes. Leave it to him to say that.  
  
"...Cause I'll go with you."  
  
She smiled. 


	3. Chapter 3

"So when do you want to go," he questioned. He put the cigarette in his mouth, light it.  
  
"Now," she said standing up. She put her sunglasses back on, and began to walk.  
  
He inhaled from his cigarette, and exhaled slowly. "It'll be fun to see Edea again." He followed her down the dock.  
  
They walked in silence until they got to the gates of Balamb. Quistis walked a few steps ahead of him, and in a low voice said," Don't cause any trouble with anyone."  
  
"Me," he said with such sarcasism, putting a hand over his heart.  
  
"Yes, you," she said turning around sharply, and pointing a accusing finger at him.  
  
"I'm an angel, Instuctor," he said taking a few steps to her side.  
  
"With horns," she mumbled, and they both walked into Garden.  
  
Once they got into Garden, all eyes landed on Seifer. Pitched-screams were heard, and people running around shouting,"INSTUCTOR TREPE BRANG BACK THE DEAD, and AHHHHH SEIFERS BACK, HES GOING TO KILL US."  
  
Seifer liked this attention, so he decided to scare a few students. When he would walk behind someone he would tap them on the shoulder. They would turn around, and he'd scream 'Boo', and they would run from "the ghost," and he would laugh.  
  
"Enough Seifer," Quistis Trepe said rolling her eyes. She grabbed his hand, and continued down the hallway.  
  
While walking he looked at there linked hands. He smirked, and decided to cause trouble. "Wow, I didn't know you had a thing for me," he tightened the his grip on her hand.  
  
"No Seifer, your just a kid, and if I don't pull you along you'll go off, and cause trouble," she said, and pushed the elevator button. The door opened, and both entered.  
  
The elevator ride was silent. She still held onto his hand.  
  
When it arrived at the top, they exited, and walked to the headmasters door. Quistis released his hand, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Headmaster Cid's voice came from the other side of the door. Quistis opened the door, and they both entered.  
  
!PRICELESS!  
  
Cid's face turned quite a few shades of white. Its like he seen a ghost or something....... Then he returned to his regular self. "You were right Miss. Trepe, he is alive." He cleared his throat and turned to Seifer, "Uhh long time no see Seifer."  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"I suppose you want to see Edea," he qustioned.  
  
Seifer looked at him, and gave a slight nod.  
  
"Shes in the Cafeteria," he informed.  
  
Seifer nodded a 'thank you', and began to leave.  
  
"I'll go with him, and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble," Quistis said bowing infront of the Headmaster, and leaving after Seifer.  
  
She caught up tp Seifer.  
  
"I don't need a babysitter," he said pushing the elevator button.  
  
"If nobody is watching you then you would go around causing trouble," she said sternly.  
  
The elevator came to a stop, and the doors opened. Out came Squall Leonheart. He walked out without even seeing Seifer Almasy. Suddenly he stopped in place, and turned around. He looked at Seifer, then to Quistis. Quistis had a 'I-told-you-so', look on her face.  
  
He walked over to Seifer, and both boys stood there ground. Stareing each other down.  
  
"Don't start fighting," Quistis yelled trying to push Squall away from Seifer.  
  
Squall had other plans, and pushed Quistis aside. After he pushed her aside both boys took out their gunblades, and began to fight.  
  
A door opened. "ENOUGH," someone yelled. 


End file.
